


Game Time

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Ends in a kiss, F/M, Fluff, Time Petals 100, also on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose asks, does the Doctor have childhood board games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Time

“Sooo…” Rose says.

“I know that ‘so’.” The Doctor says. “That’s your ‘I want something’ ‘so’.”

Rose stares at the Doctor a second, and continues.

“Well, I like board games right?”

“Yes.”

“I was wondering if you had any board games you played on Gallifrey?”

“Yes, I did. You know, I think I have it still.”

“Let’s play.”

* * *

**18 Hours Later**

“Never again.” Rose says, exhausted.

“No, Never,” The Doctor says. “You know, I don’t recall it being this long.”

“That’s because without me, you wouldn’t notice a thousand years.”

“I would if I wasn’t with you.”

And they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry (not sorry) for about sappy ending. Sometimes you just have to end fanfiction with a kiss.


End file.
